Testing biological samples is typically a multi-step process performed in a laboratory by skilled technicians. The following workflow considers a DNA test for a human patient. The biological sample must be first taken from the donor using a swab or collection vial. The swab for wiping over buccal tissue is an open-celled foam which traps the donor cells within the foam cells. The foam is then immersed and agitated in a fluid to release the biological cells. A series of reagents* are added to (a) break the cells open and release DNA; (b) purify the released DNA and (c) mixed the DNA with reagents for amplification (pH, buffering, stabilizing agents, polymerase, primers, probes, beads, nucleotides, etc). These reagents are added either by hand pipetting or in an automated process for batch testing. At some point it is desirable to separate out unwanted particulate (food, cell debris, etc). This can be by a mechanical sieve or by centrifuge. The DNA may then be tested using known techniques such as Sanger sequencing, Sequencing by Synthesis, or real time PCR.
The entire process is quite complex and requires skilled persons using expensive equipment to provide a result, which typically takes hours to days to return to the person requesting the test.
The inventors appreciated that it is desirable to replace the above system of testing with a simple, inexpensive device not requiring specialist skills to operate or interpret. They have thus devised a device described below which can be hand operated by the lay user.